date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi
History Reine Murasame suspects that Natsumi silently appeared in the world from the other dimension many times in the past and that during that time she leared of human society. However no human would notice her because she was a little girl with a bad and untaken care of appearance. Because of this she began to slowly hate herself and in an desperate attenpt to make people notice her existence she used her Angel: Haniel to transform herself into a beautiful onee-san. It worked and people stopped in their tracks when they saw Natsumi, males would harbor love and lust and femeles would hide envy and jealousy in the other side of their stomachs, while linging up various flattery words to Natsumi. However she deep down she stil felt sad because she stil knew that no one would notice the real Natsumi. Appearance Natsumi has jade-colored hair and eyes. She wears a purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns over it. A belt is hung at her waist and some clothing are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone on its front. Put simply, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. It was later revealed that her true form is a sickly little girl, instead of being a grown up adult. Personality Natsumi is "The most self hating of all the spirits" as descriped by Reine, this is due her past when no one would notice her existance because of the bad looks. Natsumi's want for people to know she exists eventually made her so desperate that she used Haniel to transform herself in a beautiful onee-san. In this form Natsumi appears to be very self-concious of her appearance, as seen during her first meeting with Shido, when she was very pleased when he continued to praise her appearance. Deep down however she was stil unhappy that no one would notice the real Natsumi. Natsumi wanted to let no one know of her true form, calling it her "secret". When she thought Shido had seen her "secret,"'' she quickly grew very angry and swore that he would pay (even though he never knew what her ''"secret" was at the time). When paying back those who saw her "secret" she appeared to be quite playful and possibly somewhat sadistic, turning into Shido, to ruin his reputation, using a game where she transformered in one of his comrades and make him guess who is disguised as or she will make them disappear one by one to torture Shido while mostly using roundabout answers like "Maybe" or "That's possible" when asked a question, turning his comrades in children and dress them into comedical costumes and stripping people he makes contacted with or looks at and transform his house into somewhat of an adult shop, to ruin his reputation even more. She also has a hatred for the other spirits and other people who have natually good looks, unlike her. Her self hated seems to run verry deep. When Shido says her looks are not that bad she furiously objected, seemingly unwilling to admit it. After Shido (as Shiori) and the spirits give her a make over that made the real Natsumi look pretty, Natsumi suffered a breakdown, unwilling to acknowledge that she was wrong. She believes no one would be nice to her when she is in her real form and thought that Shido and the spirits were only faking to be nice to her, in the beginning. After she discovered that the other spirits were willing to forgive her for the pranks and wanted to become friends and that Ratotoskr its goal was to let Shido seal away her spirit mana and shelter and protect her, Natsumi began to lose it. She doesn't seem to know her own emotions, in truth she loved it when the Shido and the spirits gave her a make over and were nice to the real Natsumi, but was unable to understand the happy feelings that were going through her. After she helped Shido and the other spirits save Tenguu City from DEM's ', when she throught she was going to get scolded by Shido for not helping sooner and was thanked for her help instead, she finally snapped. She began to cry and tell Shido and the other spirits her true feelings, acknowledged that she actually looked pretty cute and apologized to them for her prankes Plot Light Novel '''''Appearances: Volume 8-9 Power and Abilities Angel: Haniel Weapon: 'Broom 'Astral Dress: YHVH Tzabaoth Natsumi is stated to be a shape-shifter, she has also demonstrated the ability to change the appearance of other beings as well. Haniel is capable of turning victims into younger versions of themselves. Natsumi used this ability on Shidou's allies after they had guessed her identity in the end of volume 8. She seems to also be able to use this ability in combat, as demonstrated when she turned Ellen Mathers and her followers into younger versions of themselves during their confrontation in volume 9. It is shown that this ability is only temporary and requires Natsumi's conscious attention, and the transformation will be cancelled when Natsumi becomes unconscious. She has also been depicted as being able to fly on her broom, although the specifics of this flight ability has yet to be explained. Trivia *Natsumi's name also reflects the naming pattern amongst Spirit characters. Natsumi's name is written as 七罪, with the character for "seven" composing her name. The "seven" in her name refers to the Seventh Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Victory" & "Eternalty." *Her angel Haniel's name means "The glory or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." *Haniel is generally associated with planet Venus. *Natsumi's astral dress's name is 'YHVH Tzabaoth' or 'Yahweh Tzabaoth' which means ''"''Lord of Hosts"(armies). Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female